Face Everything And Rise
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: This is sequel to my oneshot "Don't". In "Don't" Sookie started to doubt Bill before she could lose her virginity to him and this is how Sookie will face everything.
1. Prologue

It was the night after my gran died, that I started to doubt Bill Compton. I knew that in my right mind I wouldn't really want to have sex with him. Why would I do that right after—before I could even mourn her? Did I just want to numb the pain of losing her?

Maybe Eric Northman was right; maybe Bill really was manipulating me with his blood. Question is why would he do that? What does Bill want from me and why is he back at Bon Temps? Is he really just moving back here because he wants to mainstream or is it something else entirely? Those thoughts made few of my tears drop from my eyes.

I didn't know how, but I just knew that Bill was coming closer to my house and he arrived not soon after Eric flew away. I had already gone back inside my house, so he knocked my door and shouted my name. I was panicking, because I had no idea what I should do. Should I face him or not?

I was afraid that if I faced him, he would succeed at making me do whatever he wanted if Eric was right about him. I knew what I should do; I should make him go away.

I didn't trust Eric, but I didn't trust Bill anymore either. There must be a way to prove that Bill wasn't making me feel nor do anything and also that I really felt—what was I feeling anyway? Was it love? It didn't matter; what mattered was that what I was feeling came from me and not from him.

I really didn't want to face him right now but I still cracked open the door and he was standing there with his blue shirt and black pants. His black hair was almost at his eyes as he looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't imagine that if Eric wouldn't have come here tonight, I would be having sex right now. God is that all I can think about right now? _Sex, sex, sex._

What I should think about right now is how to make him go away, so I could figure out to—to make sure that the vampire my gran was so fond of isn't manipulating son of a bitch.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" Bill asked concerned. _My gran died just last night and the guy I almost lost my virginity could be just using me? Do you think I am _alright?

"Fine," I said quietly to him.

"Sookie?" he asked, touching my hair with his right hand before taking it away again.

"Why are you crying if you're alright, darling?" I touched my face, just under my right eye and saw that he was right; I was crying without a sound.

"It's just that I-I just ate the last pie gran ever made," I told him and it really wasn't a lie. I cried earlier today, while eating gran's last pie.

"Aren't you going to ask me inside?" Bill asked me, probably wondering why I wasn't opening my door all the way.

"I-I I'm a crying mess, so I don't really think it's a really good idea right now."

"I could always make you feel better," he informed me.

"Bill?" I asked him.

"Sookie?" he asked me with his accent that always made my name sound really weird.

"Could I be alone right now?"

"But Sookie?"

"I buried gran today, Bill. I buried the woman who raised me today and if that wasn't enough. My brother; my only family member blamed _me, _because of _you._ So could I just be alone right now or is it too much to ask?" I yelled at him before slammed my front door shut. That made me feel little better, but it also made me feel worse. _This wasn't only the day I started to doubt Bill; I buried my gran today and this was the first time my brother hit me._

I stood in front of the door with my back facing the door. I took a deep breath and let it out. I called _Fangtasia _after I knew Bill was gone and couldn't hear who I was calling.

"Good evening, Fangtasia, northern Louisiana's most fangtastic club. What do you want?" answered the woman who I assumed was Pam; Eric's child and who had a 'vault' to remember people's faces. I didn't really know much about Eric or Pam. Almost everything I knew about them was what Bill had informed me. I was amazed how much he told me, because Bill didn't tell me about almost anything.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. Can I speak with Eric?" I asked her and not soon after Eric was in the other end of the phone.

"How can I help you? Did you miss me already?" he asked me and I could almost hear him smirking in the other end.

"Do you know a way to get Bill's blood out of my system?"

* * *

><p><em>NA: There is the first chapter. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: **_not edited_

* * *

><p>I was going to see a witch—<em>yes I said a witch! <em>I was shocked to hear that they exist too! And not only witches, there are other supernatural beings than vampires and witches. Eric called them supes.

Last night Eric told me that he had asked around about how to break Bill's blood from my blood, because he _knew _I would ask his help. This witch, Amelia came to my house in the morning. Thankfully I was already dressed in a tank top and jeans.

"So you are Sookie Stackhouse?" she had asked me, when I let her in my house.

"Yes, and you're a witch?" I still couldn't believe I used a word witch in a sentence.

"Yes. Eric Northman made me come here from New Orleans," she informed me and she didn't look really happy about it.

"Made you?" I wondered aloud.

"I owned him," she told me simply, "he helped me with Bob."

"Bob?" I asked her.

"Bob is a witch, who I _accidentally_ turned into cat and Eric helped me to turn him back," she told me and I tried hard not to laugh. I still smiled and I was thankful for Amelia, because I don't remember when the last time I smiled was.

"So how are we going to do this? Can you do this?" I asked her seriously.

"Of course I can!" she shouted.

"As long as you don't turn me into a frog," I whispered, half joking.

"Don't be silly!" she shouted and I looked at her with a face that asked her if she was serious.

"You mean because I turned Bob into a cat?"

"Yes," I told her honestly.

"That… Well _that_ was different!"

"I guess I have to trust you."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about Bob," she murmured.

"Maybe not since we just met few seconds ago," I told her smiling, before she took a really big and old looking book from her bag.

"What is that?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a book of shadows. It's my grimoire."

"What is a grimoire?" I asked.

"My spell book, duh," she said. I got up from my chair after I heard voices from somewhere in the house.

"Is someone here? In the house?" Amelia asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered and walked in the living room.

"Fuck," my brother, Jason said when he saw me. He looked like hell.

"Jason? What are you doing with gran's candlesticks?" I asked him after I saw him carrying them in his left hand and a bag in his right hand.

"I'm just uh, taking half of what's mine," he told me as he looked at the candlesticks in his hand.

"It was her wedding present from her mother," I said shocked and Amelia stayed quiet as she stood next to me.

"Well, I need the money," Jason told me and tried to walk past me.

"For what?" I asked him as I stood in front of him, "You have a job and a house."

"Sook, it's none of your business," he told me and pointed at me with the candle sticks. _Jason was too spoiled._

"Gran might have spoiled you rotten, but I won't," _Not after you hit me and blamed me for her death, _"This is my house now. You put those things down and get _out_."

Jason was walking past me when I took a hold of his paper bag and it ripped, so all the stuff (gran's jewelry) fell in the floor.

"You were gonna sell her jewelry?" I asked him sadly and he left the house with gran's candlesticks as I kept looking at the door sadly, even when he was already gone.

"So who was the hot guy?" Amelia asked me, when my brother was gone and I smiled at her sadly. _It wasn't news to me that someone thought my brother as _hot. I've had to listen worse from people's thoughts, like Dawn's before she died. Even my childhood friend Tara was madly in love with Jason.

"That was Jason, my brother."

"So are you ready to get that vampire of yours blood out of your system?"

"Yes, let's do this," I told her and she did her spell. It was so quick actually so I don't really know what she did, except mumble something in a language that sounded like Latina.

* * *

><p>Bill's vampire friends came in Merlotte's that night. I had no idea where Bill was and if he already knew that he couldn't feel me anymore but I was even more afraid about his friends and what they were doing here.<p>

Sam even tried to throw them out, but you could only throw vampires out with words like 'I uninvited you' in a private homes. Vampires could get every public place without an invitation.

I got even more scared when they noticed me, but just as Malcolm said something like that he wanted to play with me and showing his fangs, Eric showed at the bar. _What was he doing here?_

"What do you think you are doing? Liam? Malcolm? Diane?" Eric asked them coldly.

"Sheriff," Someone gasped and it wasn't anyone with fangs. It was my boss, Sam and I wondered how in the hell did Sam know that Eric was the vampire sheriff?

"Out. No one comes near the girl, got it?" Eric threated them and then Bill arrived.

"Sookeh," he said, "Why can't I feel you anymore and what is Eric doing here?" I think Bill was even more shocked, when he noticed that I went closer to Eric. I now knew that I didn't feel for Bill and that meant that he has been using his blood to make me fall in love with him. _I realized that I, Sookie Stackhouse was afraid of Bill Compton. _Why was he doing that? What did he get from it? _I don't get it._

* * *

><p><em>NA: There you got the second chapter! :D _

_THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS ALMOST TWENTY ON ONE CHAPTER :O:O:O I can't even describe how much your amazing reviews made me feel. _

_I am not sure yet will I be using more Amelia because she is from the book series I don't remember almost anything about them.. I didn't even finish reading them, but I remember liking her character._

_So comments? I don't really like this chapter myself, because I was hoping to use more Eric in it, but maybe next chapter because now storylines should be little different…_


	3. Chapter 2

"Sookie?" I heard Bill asking and it sounded like he was far, far away, but I knew he was in front of me.

"What do you want?" I shouted, but I didn't know if I was shouting at Bill or vampire trio. I was also wondering, what Eric was doing here. I flinched, when Bill took a step toward me.

"Join our nest Bill. Forget these blood sacks," Diane told Bill as she stood behind him.

"Yeah. Mainstreaming is for pussies," Liam agreed. Diane was going to say something, but Eric interrupted her.

"I told you to get out. Bill, walk them out. I have things to discuss with Sookie," Eric said.

"Sookie is _mine_!" Bill said. _I was really tired of hearing him saying that. _Why did I let him do that before in the past…? Now I remember; _it's for your protection, Sookie. _Then what would keep me safe from you?

"Is she?" Eric smirked, "She doesn't smell like you…_at all_. Are you _his_, Sookie?"

"No," I said quietly after I gulped loudly. _Was that right thing to say?_

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Eric said as he put his hand to his ear to 'hear' me better.

"No, I am not," I said louder.

"Sookie!" Bill shouted like I was stupid.

"Eric told you to go," I said quietly.

"But…" he started to protest before Eric interrupted him.

"Do I have to remind you, Compton, that I am your sheriff?" I guess Bill couldn't protest to his sheriff, because he left with Malcolm, Liam and Diane.

"Well, that ain't right, him coming here like that," I heard someone saying as I turned around to look at Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and I saw from the corner of my eye that Sam was staring at me.

* * *

><p>"Invite me in," Eric told me as we walked the stairs to my house. He couldn't tell me at the Merlotte's what he was doing in Bon Temps. Too many ears to hear, he said. Shifter could hear, he said. But did he explain about the shifter thing? No, of course not.<p>

"Why?"

"We need to have a talk." I know I could and maybe even should argue with him, but what good would that too? He would persuade me to invite him in anyway.

"Would you please come in, Eric Northman?" I said before opening the door. _And please don't make me regret it. _He walked in my house and turned to look at me.

"It's… nice," he said before he turned his back to me again.

"Um… Thanks?" _What else could I say, really? _I shut the door and walked in front of him.

"Where would you like to have this… talk?" he asked me.

"At the living room?" I said as I pointed, where my living room was. We walked to my living room and after he sat down on my couch, I sat beside him.

"So…? Could you tell me n—" I couldn't end my question, because I suddenly felt his hands on my waist and before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap as he was smirking at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at him as I tried to escape from his lap, but he was holding me too tight. Not so tight that it hurt, but I just couldn't step away from his lap.

"What?" he said 'innocently'.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, because he wouldn't let me go from his arms.

"I have a proposal for you," he said and let go of my waist and at first I didn't even want to leave his lap, but I hated that part of my brain right now and sat beside him again. He turned to look at me as he took something from his pocket.

"It's a contract for becoming my asset so no vampire can hurt you," he told me.

"Why would you do that?" I wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious? So no one can have you."

"You think that because of this contract, my legs would just magically open for you? That's what you want, right?"

"I wouldn't expect less from you, but I will get you in my bed, Sookie Stackhouse. Or on a floor whatever you prefer," he said smirking at me and I scoffed at him. But tiny part of me knew that he was right_; some day he would have me, but I will try my hardest to resist him._


	4. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, the first thought on my mind was Eric's promise; _I will get you in my bed, Sookie Stackhouse. Or on a floor whatever you prefer._

I hadn't even been a wake an hour yet and I was already thinking about Eric Northman. _Stop this, Sookie Stackhouse!_ You will not fall for another vampire. This Eric we are talking about for God's sake! He has fangbangers what use would he have with you? Didn't you learn enough from Bill?

Thinking about the devil… he might be dead. Andy called soon after I woke up and if I didn't know the truth about him; I would have run to the burned house to find out if that was true with the first clothes I found. It wasn't that I didn't care, exactly. I just wasn't really worried about him.

I dressed in a t-shirt and daisy flower skirt. I decided to wear some jewelry. I didn't usually use jewelry at all but I thought; _I am a new person anyways and I want some change. I won't be as I was before. I will not be naïve. I will be strong. _I chose my dream catcher necklace and leather wristband with little red flowers.

I decided to go to see that burned house after all, so I drove there with my little, yellow car and Andy was still there.

"Is Bill there?" I asked them as I calmly walked to them.

"No way of knowing," Bud Dearborne, our sheriff told me and I was surprisingly calm. Few days ago I would have been panicking for Bill but now I find myself… hating him so much that I didn't really care what happened to him. "They're awful messy."

"…but there was four of 'em," Andy ended Bud's sentence and I looked as people carried coffins to the outside. There were four of them, so Bill Compton had to be there.

"Sookie, are you okay? You want some water?"

"I am fine, thank you," I told him as I turned away and walked to my car and soon I was driving away from there. I didn't even bother to look at their death bodies. What was the point? I know that even if I wanted to, Andy wouldn't have let me either.

* * *

><p>As I walked from my car to my house, I saw that my shoes were muddy, so I took them off before I walked from the front door to my house.<p>

"Sookie?" I heard Tara asking as I sit watching television in my living room and eating popcorn.

"Tara," I said with my mouth full and smiled at her.

"My mama made me hoecakes this morning," my best friend told me and I was so shocked that I dropped popcorns I had in my hand back to the bowl.

"She…?"

"Cooked me breakfast!" she yelled exited and I was really happy for her, because her mom was really bad mother. Her mother has been an alcoholic as long as I remember. Tara was almost raised by grandmother too, because she was always over our house to get away from her mother.

"Why?" I wondered aloud.

"We went into the woods to get a full 445 dollar hoodoo exorcism last night," she informed me.

"You—What?" _She did what?_

"Never mind. What are we watching?" she asked me as she turned to look television.

"Who invited you?" I joked.

"Bitch," she said and I smiled at her. I was in a pretty good mood right now. I had no drama right now. Bill might be dead and I haven't thought about Eric in a while. I know I still needed to deal with those two, but right now I was having fun with my best and only friend.

"Princess bride," I told her smiling.

"Again?" she asked me as she stole some popcorn. I guess I should tell you that this movie used to be my favorite when I was little and I made Tara and Jason watch it with me over and over again.

"Again," I told her and we both were smiling. I knew that secretly Tara loved watching this movie with me. We stayed whole night watching movies and talking about everything… else than Eric Northman.

I already knew that I wanted Eric, but that didn't mean that I was going to admit that to anyone. Not even Tara because I knew what she felt about Bill and if I had told her, she would have screamed at me and gotten mad at me and then I would've been mad at her.

I wasn't going to tell Eric either because I knew that nothing could ever happen with him. Only thing what Eric wanted with me was sex. That's it, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Sorry. I am just sorry that this chapter sucks this badly and it's so short. It doesn't even have Eric in it. I know it's a filler but I still really don't know how to get these two together. Even though this chapter didn't have any sooric moments, she still started to admit her feelings… Eric just have to show her that he cares first about her and not just sex with her... some way :D I kind of feel bad for him because he really cant give his blood for her_

_But we got only six reviews? I have to say I was kind of disappointed. But thank you so much those of who have reviewed, because I think without you guys I would've given up with this story. I am too good at that; giving up with my stories._

_I wanted to add nice Tara/Sookie moment because I feel like in the show all they did was fight and they were best friends (even though I kind of strongly dislike Tara)._

_THOUGHTS?_


	5. Chapter 4

I felt better after Tara left, because I felt bad that we haven't really talked about much after I met Bill. I knew it was my fault but I really couldn't make myself to talk about it with her. I also feel better now that I don't have to worry about her mother anymore; I was always worried that someday she would hurt Tara so much that someone would call me from the hospital. It was a really small town, so almost anyone knew about Lettie Mae's alcohol problem.

The day after Tara left was pretty uneventful. I don't think that anyone was mourning about Bill Compton's death. Sam didn't know that I wasn't seeing him… or really cared about him anymore so he was worried about me. No one really knew that even if they saw us in the bar the other night. They probably just thought that it was our first fight or something.

"Sookie, listen, I heard about the fire. I'm really, really sorry," Sam told me after I got work.

"Sam…"

"How are you holding up?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"If you need time off…" he trailed off.

"I am perfectly fine, Sam," I said smiling at him. He was a really good friend for me.

"Did Bill survive?" he wondered aloud.

"No, I don't think so," I told him and he watched me weirdly.

"You're… not mourning him? You don't miss him… at all?"

"You have no idea. Anyways, no need to worry about me. I'm great," I told him before I walked away from him to get to the work.

* * *

><p>I met Amy after I talked to Sam. I was a little worried for Amy, because he was dating my brother. I loved my brother to death, but he was a man slut and I didn't really know what was going on with him lately. I still didn't know why he needed to steal those candle sticks.<p>

"I've been admiring your necklace all day," I told Amy as she dried a glass and I was cleaned a table next to her.

"Oh, thanks, it's a lariat. I made it," she told me as she touched her silver necklace.

"You make jewelry?" I wondered aloud after I moved to the next table.

"It's an easy way to earn extra money. I can make you one, if you want," she informed me.

"Thanks, I would like that," I told her. _There were too many vampires around these days so besides a nice necklace it would burn a vampire if one would attack me._

"You know my brother is a dog, don't you?" I had to ask her.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's all charm and smiles in the beginning, but the second he gets tired of you…" I told him as I walked closer to her, "… he's gonna stop calling. Before you know it, he's off with some other floozy."

"Not… not that you are one," I added quickly after she smiled at me, "But trust me, it's as regular as the seasons. You seem like a sweet girl. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know, I don't think Jason's realized even half of what he's going to be. I wouldn't be so quick to judge. I think you might be surprised at what he's capable of."

* * *

><p>Someone knocked my door after Arlene and kids were gone. I was babysitting Arlene's kids as she was in a date with Rene. I didn't look who was behind my door before opening it.<p>

"Sookie," he said with his terrible accent. _Oh my god he was alive._

"Bill," I said shocked.

"Can I come in?" he asked me and before I could protest, he was inside my house.

"Bill…" _What should I do now?_

"Now let's talk about the fact that you told Eric Northman that you aren't mine. Why did you do that, Sookie?"

"W-Well you see—"

"What are you doing here, Bill?" Asked another voice. Eric Northman was starting to be my own personal hero. He was always saving me from Bill.

"She's mine. I have every right to be here," Bill said to Eric.

"She told you that she's not yours… with a lot of witnesses. As your sheriff I command you to stop stalking this girl. Now Sookie…"

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I texted you three times," he simply said.

"How do you even have my number?" I wondered aloud.

"I have my ways," he smirked at me.

"Even if Sookie doesn't admit that she is mine, she still has my blood in her system! As a vampire law—"

"She doesn't anymore, does she?" Eric asked Bill.

"She does! It hasn't been long enough—" Bill started to say, but paused when I guess he noticed that in fact I didn't have any of his blood on my system anymore.

"How?" Bill asked shocked. I started to reply to him, but Eric stopped me.

"It doesn't matter. I won't see you around Sookie Stackhouse ever again, do you hear me?"

"You can't command me to do that! I was acting after my queen's orders!" Bill yelled and noticed a second too late, what he said.

"You did what?" I asked him as I let a one tear escape from my eye. I didn't feel for Bill anymore, but it still hurt to hear that he _never _cared about me.

"You approached me that night at Merlotte's because some queen wannabe told you to?!" I screamed at him.

"Sophie-Anne is a vampire queen of Louisiana," Eric told me.

"Ok. So she _is _a queen?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes. Now are you going to tell her about letting two psychos beat her within an inch of her life, so you could feed her your blood the night you met?"

"Oh, my God," I said, because somehow I knew this to be the truth. Bill didn't even try to deny it.

"Leave!" I yelled at Bill. "Get out of my house! Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever. You tried to manipulate me into falling in love with you! I rescind my invitation."

"No!" Bill yelled as my rescinding flew him out of my house. I didn't even notice that I was crying until I looked at Eric.

"Please stop that. It makes me feel disturbingly human," Eric said before taking a hold of my face and wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"I have a favor to ask you," he told me.

"OK," I told him as I rubbed my eyes, "Come in." I wanted this over with. _At least I got one night without any Bill drama. I guess that is what they mean when they talk about calm before the storm._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Sorry for the long wait and about my last N/A :D What do you guys think about this? _

_I wanted to move things a little so Bill found out about his blood removal and Eric informed Sookie a bit about the other thing. _

_Sookie didn't get angry with Eric like in the show because he's been helping her, a lot to get away from Bill and didn't wait so long to casually tell her how the love of her life manipulated her into falling in love._

_Sookie didn't even care about Bill but it still got to hurt very much to hear Bill's motivations. _

_P.S Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed 3_


	6. Chapter 5

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked Eric as we stood in front of Fangtasia, "I mean, really, all those pathetic people who come here looking for sex with vampires. I looked at Eric and saw that he was smirking at me.

"Don't look at me like that, Eric Northman. Don't forget that I am telepath and I have been at Fangtasia before. I know that you sleep with a lot of… I don't want to say fangbangers, but…"

"You know I would stop sleeping with them in a heartbeat if you agreed to be mine," he told me and my heart skipped a beat before we started walking inside Fangtasia.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club," Eric informed me as we were walking, "And we recently noticed that sixty- thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. Sit." I did as I was told and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"And Bruce…" he said as he touched scared old man—who looked like he was in his forties. The man—Bruce looked like he could pass out any minute, "… is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"Why don't you just glamour him?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't you think we tried everything before I came to get you? So could you help us, Sookie Stackhouse?"

"If I find out who did it, then what?"

"We'll turn that person over the police and let the authorities handle it from there," Longshadow said seriously, but I knew he was lying.

"Hundreds of years old and you are still a terrible liar," I said after laughing without humor and turning to look at him. I turned back around to look at Eric as Longshadow kept playing with his lighter.

So we made a deal with Eric. We agreed that he would hand over the person who stole the money to the police, but things didn't go exactly like I planned. I really thought that the person who stole the person was human and we could just hand him or her over the police. I wish it was that simple…

I interviewed all Eric's humans, but didn't find out anything before I went to his last human's head. Ginger knew who stole the money and was thinking that someone was going to kill her. I couldn't find out who it was though because her head was blank, like her memory's been erased and I told this to Eric.

Longshadow attacked me seconds after we realized that the thief wasn't human after all but a vampire. It was almost like he flew from behind the bar to choke me. Soon he took even a better hold of me, so it hurt more. All I could hear was Ginger screaming and Pam telling him to stop screaming.

Longshadow was going to bite me, but I took the silver necklace Amy gave me under my dress and hit it to his face so it burned him. I took a hold of my black leather bag, I had with me. I quickly opened it and took my stake from there. I screamed before I staked Longshadow as he was jumping to attack me again.

"Eww," I said as I looked at myself. My short sleeve lace mini dress was covered in his blood. I looked at Eric and Pam. Pam was giving Eric a weird look and Ginger vomited to the floor.

"Humans," Eric simply said and Pam simply looked at him again as Ginger started screaming at the top of her lungs. I wasn't doing really well myself because I had trouble with breathing and not join Ginger with vomiting… and screaming.

I ran to the bathroom and tried to clean my hair from Longshadow's blood. I know I was panicking and I tried my best to not cry. I looked at my reflection and silently told myself not to cry.

* * *

><p>I was almost clean if you don't count my clothes, when Pam came in.<p>

"Put these on," she told me as she gave me some leather clothes. I tried to decline her offer, but I really didn't want to stay in my clothes, at least not after she informed me that I had vampire in my cleavage.

I think that they glamoured Ginger, because when she came to the bathroom she didn't remember me.

Pam left before me so I could change my clothes and then I walked back to her and Eric at the bar.

"So… Could you take me home now?" I asked him.

"No. We need to talk," was all Eric needed to say. I knew he wanted to know why I was carrying a stake with me. I sat down again.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked him to confirm it.

"Why…?" Eric started asking me.

"Were I carrying a stake around?"

"Yes, that, little human," Pam confirmed me.

"What was I supposed to do?" I yelled at them, "I have a vampire after me you know… who wants to give me to his god damn vampire queen?"

"Sookie?" Eric asked me and that was when I lost it.

"I can't take it," I said crying. I felt like in these days I was always crying. It wasn't until now that I realized; I had walked to where two vampires were standing.

"What am I supposed to do, Eric?" I asked him as I cried and hit him. "What am I supposed to do when hundred years old vampire wants to kidnap me? Tell me what am I supposed to do?" I was losing my strength and would have been sitting on my knees on their legs, if Eric wouldn't have taken a hold of my arms.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered at him as he carried me out bride style and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Look I wrote a chapter early as thanks to all the reviews! They really made my days ;)_

_So that just happened… _

_Sookie had been so strong! And then she lost it. So Sookie had been afraid of Bill and then when she found out Bill's intentions… and got even more scared so she is carrying a stake with her now.._

_And now you found out the reason why I added that Amy & Sookie scene :D In this universe Amy did make that silver necklace to her a day after she told Sookie about it :D_


	7. Chapter 6

I was sleeping in my bed, when I woke up. I guess Eric brought me home last night after I freaked out.

I checked if he had undressed me after my brains started to work properly; I slowly lifted my cover and noticed that I was still wearing that Pam's clothing. I looked ridiculous. I felt like I still had blood over me.

I hated that feeling, so I decided to shower before work. I wasn't feeling really pretty today so I just dressed in my work clothes; white Merlotte's t-shirt and black shorts. I was too tired to really do anything to my hair so I just put them into a ponytail.

Before I could leave my bedroom, I noticed that someone had left a note in my nightstand. It said:

_Dear, Sookie_

_I was going to get rid of Pam's clothes of you and wash you. But somehow I know that you wouldn't appreciate it, would you?_

_I'll see you tonight. I told you yesterday, but I think I you were pretty out of it._

_P.s I'm sorry about your cat. I guess the killer in Bon Temps cut her head and took it with him, because I couldn't find it. I cleaned it up, so don't worry._

_Eric_

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" I asked Andy Bellefleur.<p>

"Your boss around?" he asked me.

"I'll tell him you're looking for him. What can I get you?"

"Don't know, I haven't decided yet," he said.

"Then while you're making up your mind…" I told him as I sat down opposite of him.

"… how about I tell you what you can get for me? I would love whoever's killing off my family's head on a platter. Think you could arrange that for me?" I asked him angrily.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Stackhouse."

"And I don't appreciate of the law enjoying casual lunches while there is a killer trying to hunt me down." _Another thing to thank Bill Compton for._

"Did you know he got my house again last night?" I asked him angrily. _And killed my cat. If it weren't for Eric, I guess I would have had to witness that too. Like with my grandmother._

"He did?" Andy wondered aloud.

"Yes, and he killed my cat. Cut her head off and took it with him." _I don't really think Eric would lie about it. It's not like this is Buffy and Eric is playing poker with cats._

"Jesus," Andy sighed.

"All the station would've done is sent you and you'd still be here acting as though you don't know what you're gonna order even though you always wind up having the cheeseburger," I yelled at him but before I could get more upset Amy came to get his order and told me to go home._ Was it too much to ask him to get rid of ONE of the dangerous people on my life? I knew he couldn't do anything about Bill, but he should arrest the human killer, who was murdering people I love._

Maybe I shouldn't have come at work today, but if I called sick every time somebody I loved got murdered I'd never make it in for a day of work.

* * *

><p>I bought some alcohol before I went home and before I knew it I was a little tipsy.<p>

"_Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take.<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>Remember me for centuries<em>," I sang to my bottle and drank it once in a while.

"You really shouldn't sing," I heard a voice saying. _Did I tell you that I was worst singer… ever? _I looked up and saw that it was no one else than Eric Northman.

"E-Eric What a-are you doing h-here?" I said between hiccups. _Maybe I was a little more than tipsy…maybe._

"Didn't you read my note?" I asked me.

"Oh right!"

"I went to you work, but some redhead stuttered that you went home," he told me.

"Arlene," I told him, "Her name is Arlene… She's a little afraid of v-vampires."

"What's wrong, Sookie? Why aren't you at work?"

"Let's see: My first boyfriend is a son of a bitch who only showed me interest because he wanted to give me to some queen, my grandmother and cat died because of said vampire, I killed a vampire and a vampire I started to care about just stood there as the said vampire was going to kill me! You tell me why I would leave work after all that!" I yelled at him and took a gulp of my drink.

"Sookie…"

"I mean… you just stood there and did nothing as he was strangling me to death. Then you just write a casual note to tell me that my cat died!" I yelled and started crying again.

"I apologize and remember that those words don't belong to my vocabulary."

"I am tired of crying all the time, Eric! And I don't believe a word you are saying," I said and was going to take another gulp but Eric pulled the bottle out of my hands. He put it to the closest platform and stood in front of me with those wonderful blue eyes…

"Stop that!" I yelled at him.

"Stop doing what?" he asked me innocently.

"Looking at me with those ocean blue eyes, OK…?"

"You can trust me, my future lover."

"No! And I am not your future lover," I said the last part quietly and he took my hair tie out of my hair.

"Why?" he wondered aloud as he put some of my hair behind my ear.

"B-because you're Eric!"

"And I'm bad—or you want me?" he mocked me.

"Yes. No! I don't trust you. What if I didn't have that silver necklace and stake with me—which you questioned me about by the way? I would be dead that's what! You don't care about_ me, _all you want to do is sleep with me and then get to the next woman."

"That's not true," he told me.

"Yes it is! All I am to you is a challenge. You don't know a thing about me."

"Is that what you want? Me to show you that I care about you? Fine!"

"Fine?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Fine. I will woo you and when you agree to be mine and you will. I'll stop sleeping with another women and you will be mine and mine alone," he told me .

"Fine!" I yelled at him before we kissed passionately. I am not really sure who started it with but I loved kissing Eric. It felt like spark—in my mouth. _That sounded too corny and cliché. Did I just agree to be wooed by Eric Northman. And did he agree to be monogamous when I agreed to be his?_ I. Am. In. Big. Trouble. Now.

* * *

><p><em>NA: I wasn't going to write this today, because there wasn't a lot of reviews in last chapter. But I thought that it wouldn't be fair to those lovely people who did. _

_What do you think about this chapter? _

_Sookie finally admitted her feelings—and she was drunk :D They are both so damn stubborn. Now Eric just have to prove to Sookie that he is serious and not playing some game. And he doesn't really know a thing about dating HAHA _

_What do you think will happen? _

_P.S I added her conversation with Andy because I've kinda been ignoring the whole killer in the town thingy xdd_


	8. Chapter 7

Eric hasn't contact me about a date or anything in the following week after our conversation. I was drunk so I didn't really expect him to really '_woo_' me or anything. But weirdly enough every day after I came home from work there was one single red rose with some amazing gift waiting for me in my door steps. How cliché, right?

It never mattered if my work ended at day or night. I always saw a gift waiting for me: like yesterday it was nice and simple and long arrow brass pendant neckless that I just loved. I think Eric has hired some human to deliver them to me; I never saw anyone but how else would they get to my doorsteps in the bright day light? And who ever delivered them was always gone when I got home. At first he tried to give me expensive gifts like a diamond wrist band but I always drove to Fangtasia and left it there until he got the hint. _Do I look like I would wear diamonds?_

So I was surprised to see that he had left me a beautiful beige dress and a note where he informed me that I had to wear it tonight for our date. The dress wasn't sexy or revealing like I thought when I read the card because it was from Eric. It was actually really cute and something I could have bought to myself if I had more money. He also informed me that he knew that I didn't have work tonight so no excuses. Little stalker-ish that he always just knew when I was working and when not, right?

One time he even sent me my favorite flavor of Ben & Jerry's ice cream which hadn't melted when I came home. He must know my schedule quite too well.

I got a call that my brother was in jail again, because he confessed that he killed those women. I knew for a fact that it wasn't true thanks to my telepathy. The idiot thought that he killed them though and sometimes he just didn't know how to shut up.

We haven't talked really after he blamed me for our grans death and stole her candle sticks but he's my brother and I love him. I was really close to finding out who the real killer was thanks to no vampire drama I had the time to try clear Jason's name.

"His name is Drew Marshall," I told my brother, "He had a sister named Cindy and I think he killed her. Strangled her just like Maudette and Dawn and Amy." _Did I forget to tell you that? _Unfortunately the killer killed her too. I didn't know her really well but I liked how Jason was with her.

Even after I told Jason all that he still didn't believe me. He though that I just couldn't deal with the fact that he was a murderer and he just wouldn't listen to me.

He called Andy to take me away and did Andy listen to what I had to say about Drew Marshall? _Of course not. _Some reason he hates my brother and is certain that he is the killer. _But what reason would Jason have to kill our gran? _Police logic people!

* * *

><p>You know what else I found out in this past week? Sam Merlotte is a shapeshifter! Weird right? I have a boss that can change into any animal. At first I was angry at him because he knew my secret but didn't tell his. Shapeshifters have heightened senses like the smell, so I was disappointed that he hasn't smelled our killer. I couldn't keep my shields up, because I was worried about this killer so I started to hear everyone's negative thoughts about my family:<p>

"_Whole family full of killers and freaks."_

"_Ought to be ashamed to show her face after what her brother did."_

"_Sleazy little man-slut Jason Stackhouse, a goddamn murderer."_

"_I'd pay good money to watch that boy fry."_

"_He was so cute for a murderer. Wonder why he never hit on me. Guess I'm lucky."_

"_She knew about him all along," _was the last thought I heard as Sam lead me away from people.

I needed to get away and I really needed some time alone. I needed to get these thought out of my head. It took all of me not to cry. I just needed to get away and thankfully Sam gave me the day off. I hugged him before I left.

* * *

><p>My car wouldn't start so Rene, my friend's fiancé gave me a ride home.<p>

"Is it really true?" he wondered aloud as he was driving "You can hear what I'm thinking right now?"

"_What do I think about? Think about nothing, nothing, nothing. Think about nothing, nothing."_

"Don't even bother," I told him, "Thinking about nothing ain't possible. Trust me, everyone's tried it around me. Sooner or later, you'll think about something."

"You know, what's kind of funny is that your thoughts don't have an accent," I told him. _Usually people who talks with an accent have an accent in their thoughts. _I smiled a little at him.

"That must e hard on you, living with that."

"It is hard, sometimes," I told him and nodded my head, "You have no idea how sick and twisted some people are. It's one thing when they think horrible stuff about me—I mean, I'm kind of used to it…" It was really hard to grow up with telepathy when even your own parents were afraid of you.

"… But, well when it's about my brother… He's all I've got left. I mean, I've lost everyone," I said sadly and have me a tissue.

* * *

><p>We were in the kitchen when I saw it: him thinking about how he killed my gran. I dropped my ice tea and he asked if I was all right. <em>What do you think I just saw that you were the one who killed the most important person in my life?<em>

"I'm so jumpy these days," I barely could get those words out of my mouth without trembling. He wanted to help me clean up but I didn't want him close to me. As I walked to get a 'mop' he followed me but I didn't get a mop but my shotgun and he wondered what I was doing.

"Stay away," I told him. He didn't believe I would shoot me, but I was going to.

"Oops," he said after I tried but nothing happened.

"Told you," he said.

"_She deserves it, needs it, wants to die. That's why she's with those fangers," _he thought and I screamed before hitting him with my shotgun. He fell to the floor and I run for my life.

I threw the shotgun to the bushes as I ran away from him and I heard him coming after me. He was thinking about killing his own sister as I ran and ran. Somehow he could feel me in his head as he thought about every kill he has done.

I hid in a hole that was in the middle of the graveyard as he tried to lure me out; saying that he was just kidding and all that shit but I knew better.

"_You fucking her me, you filthy fucking cunt? I'm gonna tear out your goddamn throat with my hands and fuck your dead face,"_ hethought and I tried my hardest not to cry aloud.

"_Shit. Goddamn it, I must have lost her. Could be hiding in the woods. I'd better go back and check. Shit." _I really thought that he was going to check the woods so I lifted me head. But I felt his hands on my hair before I could even turn my head around. He threw me into someone's headstone and it hurt—a lot before he threw a fist into my face.

"Mind-reading, vampire-fucking freak bitch!" he yelled at me before hitting his fist at my face again and strangling me. A dog attacked him before I could lose my consciousness. I guess it was Sam and Rene hit him.

Rene got a little mad after Sam changed back to human and kept kicking Sam's body and yelled at him. I picked up a shovel as his back was to me and hit the back of his head. He spit a lot of blood and took a hold of my ankle.

"Fucking bitch," he yelled at me and I screamed before hit the shovel in his neck, killing him. I couldn't deal after that anymore and I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>NA: So how was it? Sorry it took so long I have had zero inspiration and I have a lot of school projects to finish. _

_There will either be one or two chapters left or I will continue to the second season. I haven't decided yet…_

_Thank you for lovely reviews _


End file.
